Futatsu No Negai
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Cuando uno pide un deseo a una estrella este le es concesido un Soul x Maka Song-fic/One-Shot


**N/A: las palabras con negrita cursiva son las estrofas de las canciones las cursivas comunes sin negritas los pensamientos y las letras sin negritas y normales la narración de la historia al final pondré de que anime es la canción y de donde saque la traducción…que tenga linda lectura **

**Futatsu No Negai "Dos deseos"**

**Suave… Suave **

**Mis ojos, cierro **

**Estoy…sintiéndote a ti**

Era la hora de acostarse sin embargo ninguno de los dos podía, conciliar el sueño tal vez por que cada uno había oído de boca en boca los diferentes rumores que circulaban entorno a ellos dos, las amigas de ella siempre la animaban a declararse o a que se pusiera a reflexionar el tipo de relación que mantenía con su compañero, la escuchaban sin objeción y nunca con una segunda intención como el chantaje o el placer de esparcir la confirmación del rumor.

Los amigos de el  siempre lo fastidiaban, para que admitirá que le gustaba la rubia, el siempre decía que no, qué la quería como hermana, y cuando esa oración salía de sus labios sus amigos se abalanzaban sobre el y jugaban a las luchas para convencerlo de lo contrario, el siempre perdía y seguía negando la atracción mutua entre el y ella, sus amigos estos últimos días le decían necio, el solo se hacia el indiferente ante ese adjetivo , muy pocas veces estaba a solas con el mas razonable de todos ellos y en verdad admitía que sentía un especial cariño por la joven .

Ninguno podía dormir porque cuando se disponían a cerrar los ojos, tan suavemente como la brisa de primavera, la aparición de los rostros de cada uno de ellos aparecía en el otro, dejando en claro que estaban presentes en ese corazón, en aquel instante y momento, hora o minuto

**Llamada por el cielo de nuevo,**

**Miro al cielo en mi soledad.**

**En noches que no nos encontramos,**

**a las estrellas, mando mi deseo.**

Ella no puede cerrar los ojos por más que lo desee, se levanta de la cama de una vez ya dejado desordenada esta luego de dar incesantes vueltas tratando de ir al mundo de Morfeo sin éxito alguno, se dirige a la ventana y ve atreves del cristal el cielo nocturno que la llama, quiere que vea la luna de ese mundo retorcido, siente el impulso de salir, estando en camisón camina hasta su armario y lo abre , no sabe porque pero involuntariamente toma un vestido de color negro con toques grises , el cuello es largo y le llega hasta la nuca , esta cortado en v permitiendo de esa manera ver un poco de su piel sin embargo sirve mas para darle mas forma a sus pequeños pechos que casi ni se notan , es largo hasta los talones y justó en la cintura una delicada cinta de color gris la rodea , el nudo termina en un fino moño a sus espaldas , su cabello esta suelto y sus ojos esmeraldas vuelven a mirar por la ventana , ve las estrellas

-No aquí no podre hacerlo bien-dice soñadoramente con algo de lógica en su tono

No quiere despertarlo porque no quiere encontrarlo, no por momentos por lo cual surca la habitación descalza con unas finas zapatillas sin tacón de color negro oscuridad, su agilidad es tan buena que una dulce felina parece ni Blair se le compararía si se trata de escabullirse , una vez sale del apartamento se pone las zapatillas y comienza a caminar lentamente , hasta llegar a un bosque , el olor a roció nocturno ayuda a sus pulmones de manera celestial, llega hasta un claro donde puede ver las estrellas que iluminando el cielo están , se deja caer de rodillas y sigue contemplando el cielo , posa sus manos desnudas en la hierba mojada y comienza a concentrarse

-Te mando este deseo o estrella del cielo negro, no necesito decirlo tu y las demás que todo lo pueden ver cumplan mi deseo se los pido, con mi mejor vestido he recorrido este camino para pedirles cortésmente que cumplan este deseo, en este momento no importa si tarda años o días, solo denme la oportunidad –dijo orando con los ojos cerrados

A las estrellas ella su deseo envió esperando una respuesta, cualquiera que hubiera echó lo mismo lo consideraría una tontería o cosa de locos pero ella no, ella creía ciegamente en esas cosas aunque fueran o no mentiras.

Sin saber que alguien la veía ella mandaba su deseo a las infinitas estrellas

**A mi verdadero yo…**

**nadie conoce, sin embargo…**

**Como estoy yo aquí, estoy esperando **

**Solo quiero que tú me notes**

El la había escuchado salir, por mas que ella pudiera silenciar sus propios pasos no podría silenciar el de la vieja puerta cerrarse o el de los pasos femeninos que se podían oír al tocar el piso de piedra de aquella calle frente a su apartamento, el la siguió, se puso unos simples jeans y sus zapatillas también una camisa blanca y su chaleco negro, salto por la ventana y aterrizo bastante bien, no quería ser descubierto por lo cual opto por no usar su motocicleta , sabia perfectamente que su técnico tenia una gran precepción de las almas , entonces recordó una ruta alterna para seguirla de cerca sin que ella se diera cuenta se adentro a un callejón oscuro , luego de salir del callejón se encontraba en un camino de tierra que era algo empinando ,el albino de ojos rubí siguió el sendero escondido de la ciudad , escuchando atentamente los pasos de su técnico , ella lo conocía a el a la perfección, cuando la conoció se cubrió el alma con una mascara pero ella poco a poco fue retirando esa mascara , hasta que su verdadero yo solo era visible para ella , y eso era algo que el deseaba con intensidad que solo ella viera su verdadera persona solo a el

-Mientras solo seas tu la que me conozca, mientras solo seas tu la que me mire seré feliz-dijo una vez la alcanzo y se oculto tras un árbol podía verla tan linda como una ninfa que solo se presenta en la noche para embalsamar a los inocentes con su pura belleza , el no sabe porque motivo se a quedado ahí observando , es entonces que lo recuerda el pacto entre arma y técnico , estar por siempre juntos y morir el uno por el otro ese es el pacto que le prometió a ella , y entonces cuando se a dado cuenta de que debe admitirlo, "admitir que la ama solo a ella" y ahí esta el esperando a que ella se levante del pasto se gire y le mire , porque eso es lo que su corazón anhela que ella haga , el desea que ella lo note

**Por tanto, tanto,**

**Tiempo he…soñado**

**Que mis sentimientos un día te alcanzaran **

**Suave, Suave…Mis ojos, cierro**

**Solo no…desaparezcas tú **

-_Las estrellas saben que lo amo, tiene que cumplir mi deseo-_pensaba ella

El viento dio un suspiro que hizo danzar sus cabellos sueltos, ella aun esta enviando con todos sus mas sinceros sentimientos para que las estrellas le concedan ese deseo, el porque hace esto simple porque lo ama y porque

-_Quiero ser mas fuerte por el, y si el me corresponde lo seré infinitamente-_dice mientras abre los ojos y recuerda las veces que el fue herido por su debilidad, una lágrima traicionera y salada se abre paso por su ojos derecho y cae al pasto, ocurre lo mismo con el ojo opuesto y después sucumbe al silencioso llanto, cierra los ojos suavemente no quiere mostrar no debilidad no ahora-Quiero amarte Soul-dice en susurro para lugar dejar que la luz de aquellos seres diminutos desde su punto de vista , cumplan su deseo y la acerquen lo demasiado para cumplirlo-No Quiero que desaparezcas Soul-ante la idea de que la locura invada a su compañero solo consigue lagrimas como pago

**¿En quien estas pensado tú?**

**¿Qué es lo que miras con intensidad?**

**La razón por la que no puedo sincerarme**

**es que soy…tan débil **

El se a sorprendido, ella a susurrado varias palabras, sin embargo las únicas que pudo escuchar o llegar a comprender fueron -déjame amarte…-

-_¿Es que acaso ya perdí, ya amas a alguien?-_piensa el mientras observa como la rubia abre sus ojos con las lagrimas ya cristalinas al cielo oscuro, el con sus ojos rubíes sigue la trayectoria de los ojos esmeralda y pude ver, el hermoso cielo cubierto por las estrellas, sin embargo su mente le recuerda las palabras susurradas hace unos momentos por la joven.

Siente la necesidad de caminar hasta ella, salir de su escondite y abrazarla para decirle al oído un  Te amo como en los cuentos pero sabe que no puede hacerlo, no puede sincerarse ante ella y fingir al día siguiente que nada paso, es débil, tiene miedo es por eso que según el jamás podrá confesarle cara a cara lo que siente por ella

Soul-Soy tan débil…maldición-dice y golpea fuertemente el tronco del árbol donde ella le observa –soy tan débil…tanto así que…que yo… no puedo decirte que te amo Maka

**Y así, paso las noches **

**queriendo ir para verte pronto. **

**Si mi deseo se cumpliera,**

**como en ese momento **

**¿Me sonreirías tú a mí?**

La muchacha de rubia cabellera, a escuchado un sordo golpe , se levanta lentamente del suelo , y con sus ojos ya secos de tanto llorar vuelve a ver el cielo inundado de pequeños puntos brillantes que forman constelaciones , tiene tantos deseos de ir pronto a su apartamento , quitarse el vestido y volver a su rutina normal que ya no aguanta las ganas de correr , para llegar a ese lugar a esa casa que es de los dos y cuando , comienza a caminar se da cuenta de que alguien sigue sus pasos , sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con unos de color rubí , aunque fuera de noche , sabia quien era el que se escondía detrás de los arbustos, y comenzó a recordar como en una ocasión el la había seguido en secreto , con la supuesta excusa de protegerla de las personas indeseables , sonrió , mientras veía el arbusto

Maka-Sal de ahí Soul-dijo la rubia

Del arbusto salió el chico albino de mirada rojiza como la sangre y hermosa como el más grande rubí, el giro sonrojado para un lado al ver que su compañera le había descubierto el aire estaba tenso, luego la chica se sorprendió al ver como su compañero le sonreí irónicamente como diciendo "te encontré", ella en ese momento jamás pensó que ocurriría lo siguiente

**Mucho más, mucho más,**

**muestro mis sueños**

**Ya que mis sentimientos son imparables**

**Temblando, temblando, mi corazón esta**

**Esta…buscándote a ti.**

El no podía soportarlo mas, camino hasta su técnico la vio a los ojos, un par de segundos y luego de aquel fugaz contacto entre los ojos de ambos, la abrazo, rodeándola con sus brazos, aparto unos cuantos cabellos y los coloco detrás de su oreja, luego la tomo de los hombros y volvió a entrar en contacto visual con ella

Maka-Soul que…-no pudo terminar la frase porque el peliblanco poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de la chica

Soul-Shhh…no digas nada solo escucha-dijo de manera suave y enterneciendo su mirada hasta cierto punto en que pareciera que iba a llorar ligeramente con tan solo contemplar a Maka se acerco a su oído y le susurro-Desde hace tiempo, yo e sentido algo extraño en mi corazón por eso creo que si ya tienes a alguien es mejor que te lo diga para que no me arrepienta después…Te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado

La chica estaba que lloraba mejor dicho que se desmayaba de la felicidad, las estrellas, esos cuerpos celestes la ayudaron, cumplieron su deseo, se sintió tan feliz de escuchar esas palabras, abrazo a Soul dulcemente aspirando su perfume, su esencia, el abrazo se rompió, debido a que Soul la alejo ligeramente y se la quedo viendo a los ojos y ella a el

Soul-¿Qué respondes ante esta declaración?-dijo serio, era natural quería saberla respuesta de su enamorada

**El cielo hoy, aún esta**

**Alto muy lejos **

**Pienso en mi pequeño yo, sin embargo**

**Estrellas oscuridad viento y el mañana **

**Continúan todos hacia ti **

La chica sonrio, desde pequeña su madre siempre le había contado lindas historias de princesas y sus príncipes que llegaban en caballos blancos o que eran rescatadas por guerreros de relucientes armaduras , sin embargo nada de eso importa ya

Maka-Te amo Soul, desde el primer día en que nos conocimos-dijo ella sonriendo

Maka beso los labios de Soul y este la correspondió mientras que una brisa helada daba paso al amanecer las estrellas ya habían desaparecido, y lo único que podía verse en ese bosque era al sol iluminar con los primeros rayos del día a dos jóvenes enamorados

_**FIN**_

_**Hola les gusto el fic es un regalo para los fans de la pareja Soul x Maka, es en celebración de la navidad n.n a y también porque mi hermano menor quiso instalar un juego en la PC y el juego tenia un virus que borro todos los caps nuevos para los fics que tenia en esta sección gimnasia T0T y como prometí les diré de donde saque la canción.**_

**La baje del Blog: Clave de Luna el blog de NATI-CHAN**

**Canción del anime: DNAngel **

**Es todo un beso a todos y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS USTEDES Y SUS FAMILIAS Y RECUERDE GENTE QUE LEE ESTE FIC, RECUERDEN QUE ALGUN DIA CONQUISTAREMOS EL MUNDO XD **

**PD: Si escriben Futatsu no negai, en youtube saldrá la canción en japonés es lindísima si quieren conocer el motivo de porque la elegí escúchenla mientras leen este fic **


End file.
